Liz's Shift
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Slightly AU. This is a companion piece to my fic "One Small Shift". You don't have to read the other for this one to make sense. Some of the dialogue comes directly from the show.


AN: The last section of this fic has strong adult/mature themes. It's been redacted from the original to fit guidelines. You can find the original at Unexpected Chemistry, A Nikolas & Elizabeth fan site.

*********

There are as many surprises in life as there are moments. Liz doesn't realize when the shift began – she was in the middle of it before she knew it had begun. That kiss at the nurses station still lingers on her tongue – taunting her with the warm honeyed taste of him, her best friend and former brother-in-law, Nik.

Liz knows that Nik kissed her only to make Rebecca jealous. It was a simple kiss, nothing more. She has never liked Rebecca and warned Nik about her from the beginning. She wishes that Nik could see Rebecca's deceit. Liz will gladly help him if he wants revenge.

Weeks later Liz finds herself haunted by that kiss. She thinks back on all the times she visited him and took care of his son, Spencer, while he grieved for his fiancé, Emily. Was that were it began? Or was it the kiss? She watches as her ex-husband, Lucky, leaves after bringing home their sons. Her mind wanders to Nik and on how she can help him to see the truth about Rebecca.

She is supposed to be making a renewed life with Lucky – working on strengthening their family. If she was wise she would let her new obsession go and tend to her perfect and happy family. But she is wild-Lizzy Webber and her desire for danger and adventure won't let her give up on Nik. She wants Nik and she will have him. She answers the phone.

Over ten years of friendship has taught her everything she needs to know to pursue and win him. She's there at Jake's when he arrives. He trusts her, so getting behind his defenses will be easy. All it takes is a few tequila shots, a few understanding words about the state of his relationship with Rebecca, and fond reminisces.

Liz brings up the kiss, forcing him to fixate on her lips. She needs him to think that this is his idea, his pride won't allow anything else. His eyes flicker, his lips pout, she moves in just enough to give him permission. As if on cue he closes the distance between them. She feels his hand clenching tightly in her hair, mimicking the tightening of her loins. Submitting to his lips, she imagines going with him to a room upstairs, but no, this place is not private enough for all she wants to do with him.

The kiss ends and she makes quick protestations about this being wrong, that the kiss means nothing. He's still with Rebecca, she can't let him feel any regret. She'll take the blame, knowing that in the end he will be hers.

* * *

She baits the trap for him, making excuses to be near him, to help him. She pushes and prods him about Rebecca, just enough to help him rediscover his Cassadine roots. She needs him to fight for her, to be willing to hurt Lucky's feelings. She needs to fill his every waking thought and haunt his passion filled dreams. Soon it will be for her, Liz, that he schemes and plans. Tending to him after his little fall off a horse, running into him at Kelly's, every time she sees him she reminds him of their illicit kisses, ensuring that he shifts his thinking of her from friend to lover.

Liz continues her protestations and excuses about the rightness of their being together. The more he thinks of her the less he will think of Emily and Rebecca. He begins to brood, "It's inevitable I guess, I'm finally turning into a Cassadine." Words which give her a secret thrill. She rewards him. Reaching to hold him, she pleads with him "to move on, to find something or someone he cares about."

He gives her more of himself, his hand smooths down her hair and he admits that the only person, who when he's with he doesn't focus on the past or revenge, is right in front of him. Lucky interrupts. Liz is flustered and angered by the interruption. She watches Nik and behind the guilt Liz sees the exhilaration that he has this effect on her. He enjoys the game.

Lucky invites him to a family picnic. Liz acts uncertain, she can't let Nik believe that she is his already. She's made great inroads and now is the time to keep-up the initiative. Her uncertainty makes Nik accept.

Nik chooses to arrive at the picnic inappropriately dressed. Knowing that teasing him will make his eyes glint, just as they do in passion, Liz gives him a hard time. Teasing him is all she can do with Lucky so near. Liz plays with Nik's son, Spencer, and her two boys in the wading pool making sure that Nik keeps his eyes on her.

God must be on her side because Lucky takes the boys for ice-cream and Liz is left alone with Nik in the rain. He's beautiful when wet. All hard man, his shirt clings to his chest. She feels a rush of desire, her nipples peek through her shirt begging for his mouth. He moves in for a kiss. Liz is thrilled that he would make a play for her, at Lucky's home. She pushes him away violently, insisting that they can't do this, making sure that he sees how passionately he makes her feel.

She knows that he likes to play the conquering prince, so she'll continue to be the star-crossed-lover and dutiful friend. Knowing that the very "wrongness" of their relationship excites him and will be what brings them together. It's a start.

* * *

Liz hears the truth about Rebecca from Lucky. She is upset for Nik but thrilled that she can use this to her advantage, now all his attention can focus on her. Over her breakfast cereal she sees the cover story on a tabloid – Secret Twin Schemes to Steal Prince's Heart and Wallet. Nik's humiliation is public and great. Knowing Nik's pride she finds a replacement for work and joins him at Wyndemere. Alfred warns her of "the young master's desire to be alone."

Of course she will not listen. Tracking him down in that great stone castle takes time. Her search feeds the flames of concern, making the reality of his position – drunk and sitting on the edge of a parapet – all the more alarming. She loves this dangerous side of him, the side that flirts with death.

This time she takes more than a kiss. She coaxes him off the ledge, encouraging him again to move on. "I'm sorry Nik, so sorry that I was right about her. I'm sorry for what she did and that your private business is plastered all over New York. But this situation is no reason to put your life in danger. You're stronger than this."

As Nik moves away from the parapet he falls slightly. She enfolds him in her arms. He nuzzles her face with his. She moves her mouth close to his, encouraging him. "You asked me once to find someone who makes me happy. Someone I can replace Emily's memory with, I have. All I want is you."

His lips leave a trail of kisses as he shifts towards her mouth. She allows him to take her lips. His tongue invades, making her moan. She takes control sucking gently, then urgently on his tongue. She could let him take her now. In his grief the passion she has been stoking these past weeks will burst into flame. But not today. Today she must leave him wanting.

Liz is no fragile virgin needing light handling. She encourages him as he picks her up and moves her back against the brick wall. He is rough with her, there is no finesse. His movement's quick and strong. He nips her neck with his teeth, waiting for her reaction. She moans, "Again," forgetting that she must stop him. Nik nips and sucks his way down to her nipples. He works her nipples through her shirt. Laving them into tight little buds. Her hips rock into his. She has to end this soon.

He stops, moving quickly from her. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't right. This would hurt Lucky."

Liz makes a small keening noise of frustration and moves towards him. Remembering the game, she catches herself and turns away. "You're right. I need to go." She motions him inside. "I won't leave you alone out here."

Nik follows and walks with her down the turret. Calling for Alfred to escort her from Wyndemere. "I'm sorry," he says as he leaves her at the foot of the stairs.

Liz knows that with Rebecca gone, Nik will go to bed frustrated. She is betting on Nik staying awake that night, concerned that she might finish what they started in Lucky's bed.

* * *

Lucky proposes to Liz. Elation courses through her, saying yes will force Nik's hand. This is what she needs to bring him to his knees. She can see him, jealous, uncertain, sitting alone in the dark, brooding, and strategizing how to surmount this new obstacle to their being together.

Lucky starts to make love to her and Liz realizes that she forgot to take this into account. She can't stand his touch. She ends it with Lucky, making up some inane excuse. Wanting only Nik, she goes to him.

She moves towards him, knowing that she needs to lay claim to what is hers. "I understand congratulations are in order," Nik says.

"Lucky told you he was going to propose."

"He implied it. You don't seem as excited as one expects from a newly engaged woman."

She moves closer, "I told him no," she looks down and then reaches up placing her hands on his chest, "after saying yes."

She sees a rush of relief run through Nik. "Why," he asks as he reaches for her left hand. Running his fingers gently over her ring finger. He brings it to his lips. After a gentle kiss, he sucks it deep into his mouth. She trembles deep in her belly.

"He tried to make love with me. I couldn't respond."

Again, Nik asks, "Why?" He reaches to pull her shirt over her head.

"Don't make me say it." Liz begs as Nik turns her away from him so he can more easily undo the straps on her bra and skirt.

"Let's be honest, if only with each other," his hands sweep her bra and skirt from her body. He comes in close behind her. "Why?"

Liz moans and twists her hips against him, as he pushes her face-down over the arm of the couch. His hands move forward towards the front of her panties. He moves her into a more comfortable position, rocking into her hips. "Touch me," she begs.

"First, tell me why?"

He has more than earned an answer,"Because I want you." His hand turns her face towards him for a kiss.

"Did you tell him about this, us?"

"I couldn't. Not after turning down his proposal, it would kill him," she gasps against his lips.

"So wet," he murmurs into the warmth of her mouth. Liz writhes against the couch, wishing he would turn her over so she could touch him, but willing to grant him all control. Finally, he turns her towards him, so she can remove his clothes.

Her lips move down his chest. He reaches roughly to bring her back up to him. "Not this time." He lays her on the rug. As he enters her, he bites lightly at her ear. She shivers with excitement and attempts to bite him back.

"Now, please Nik, now," she cries. She won't look away. Her eyes go black and roll into her head. She pants and whispers his name as she comes. The power of her contractions brings his release.

When he shifts his weight off her body she protests the removal of his body heat so he wraps himself gently around her while pulling the throw rug off the couch and down around them. She feels Nik gently kiss below here ear. She pretends to fall asleep. His fingers play gently over her eyebrows. He kisses lightly at her lips and whispers, "I'll let you keep us secret for awhile, but you're mine and soon everyone will know."

She smiles. He is hers, she will never let him go.


End file.
